Taking pictures and sharing them with friends has become an accepted norm in today's world of social communication. Various hand-held devices, such as mobile phones, eye glasses, etc., all come equipped with cameras that allow the users to take pictures of scenes, people, monuments, events, etc., and share them with their friends and family. Often times, when sightseeing or attending an important event, users sometimes end up with pictures that are non-optimal. For instance, the pictures of monuments (for e.g., cathedrals, churches, large buildings, etc.), people, events, sights, etc., may not be symmetrical, buildings may be skewed, objects may be out-of-focus, and in general, the captured pictures are not of good quality. It is not apparent to the users, especially amateur or in-experienced users of cameras, when taking pictures, of how the pictures will turn out or the poor quality of the pictures till the users try to view the pictures later.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.